Leaving Me
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: Out of his arms, into another, leaving him bloody and alone as he cries. Oneshot. Past NaruTen. Present NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and it's a oneshot, so please don't judge me too harshly. I might continue it if I get enough people wanting me to continue it.**

**Leaving me**

Naruto lay in the middle of the training grounds, blood on his bare chest and small tears in his black shinobi pants. The whole training ground was a wreck. Trees broken and burnt to nothing but ashes, the flowers crushed and dug out of the ground, the grass on fire and smoke rising up into the sky. Any insects, dead because they couldn't get out of the way of his anger fast enough. The place was destroyed. Naruto's chest was heaving and slowly, tears began to trickle down his face as he silently cried.

He was on his back, his arms spread at his side as he looked up into the sky wondering why Kami hated him so much.

_Why?_

_Why did she have to go?_

_Why did she have to go to him?_

_Why did she have to go to him and leave me all alone._

_Broken_

_That's what I am_

_I'm broken_

_She was the glue that held me together but then she left_

_Left to hold him together_

_Please don't go_

_I love you_

_I'll do anything but please don't go_

_Don't leave me_

_Tenten-chan…._

_Don't leave me_

_Don't go to Neji_

_I'll do anything just please_

_Don't go_

_Tenten-chan…._

_DON'T GO!_

A broken sob broke through his throat and he started to openly sob.

He wailed, he cried, he screamed, he howled.

But nobody came, and eventually he fell asleep, alone in a training ground, as his love was with another, in his arms, in his bed, in his house.

* * *

**Thank you sooooo much! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all liked it and could I get some constructive criticism so I can write better and make better stories. Also no flames that flame me for no reason, and if you want to flame me get an account so we could talk privately and you can tell me what you don't like and what you would like. i might do an actual story about this so if you want to see more just tell me!**

**Thanks**

**Nosyniki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again with a new chapter of Leaving Me! Hope you enjoy this one! Also check up all my other stories**

**Going Away: Naruto fanfic. Past fem!Naru and Sasuke and Current/ Future fem!Naru Gaara.**

**A True Shinobi: Naruto fanfic Naruto is a real shinobi and admires Itachi and Orochimaru.**

**I'm Not What You Think I Am: TMI/Twilight fanfic, Clary and Bella are sisters and have many problems that they face together.**

**Leaving Me**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and revealed empty blue eyes to the world. The 18-year old was laying on his side, his blood sticking to his body and his ripped pants fitting uncomfortably on his legs. He slowly lifted himself off of the ground, and looked around the clearing, dully noting that he really did a number on the training ground. He doubted anyone could train here again. He stood up, not feeling any pain, since Kyuubi had healed him overnight.

He sluggishly walked around, leaving the clearing and walking towards the center of the village. It was a good thing it was very early in the morning so no one had seen him like _this._

Defeated.

As he walked through the village towards his own apartment, he spotted another apartment that was painted light red. A pang of hurt went through his heart and he sucked in a sharp breath. He had helped paint that house. He remembered it clearly, since it was just over two years ago.

_Flashback!_

_He had just left Ichiraku's ramen after eating 6 bowls of miso and pork ramen. He was only in civilian clothes, since he was given the week off of shinobi duties, so he was just wearing white t-shirt with the red Uzumaki symbol on the front and the Konoha symbol on the back and black shorts with shinobi sandals. As he walked around the village wondering what to do, when an exuberant, brown haired girl ran into him._

_Her brown hair was down; framing her delicate face and making her beautiful brown eyes look big. She was wearing a red tank top and black pants and shinobi sandals. Her slightly pale skin looked healthy and her face had a big grin on it making her look even more beautiful._

_Her name was Tenten._

"_Naruto-kun!" she said, giving him a hug._

"_Ten-chan" he replied happily, lifting her up and spinning her around, loving the sound of her giggles._

_She was his girlfriend._

_As he put her down, he kissed her and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. People around them smiled at the young couple of six months, and hoped that they could be together forever._

_As they separated, they smiled at each other, affection clearly in their eyes._

"_Naruto-kun" Tenten said, "Could you help me with something?"_

_The blond kissed her forehead._

"_I'll help you with anything" he replied._

_She looked at him lovingly and grabbed his hand tightly._

"_I love you Naruto-kun, I really do"_

"_I love you too, Ten-chan" he said holding her hand tightly too._

_She smiled and with their hands still entwined, ran towards her house, swerving around civilians and food carts, laughing as the wind slapped against their faces, telling them that everything was good and nothing could go wrong on that day. And nothing did._

_Flashback End!_

He grabbed the left side of his chest, pain in his heart. He turned away from the apartment and ran towards his home. As soon as he got there, he raced up the stairs leading towards his door, ripped it open, slammed it shut and slid down it, tears rolling down his marked cheeks, and his chest heaving, but not from the running, but from the pain that was threatening to rip him apart and leave him in even more of a mess than he is in now.

He brought his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as sobs bubbled up his throat. He let the tears come freely and the sobs to wrack his body, because he was in the confines of his home, where no one was waiting for him, so his cries echoed through the lonely apartment, praying for someone,_ anyone _to come and soothe him.

**With Tenten…**

Unlike Naruto, Tenten woke up in a warm embrace, clean of any blood or dirt. Her head was against a clothed chest and two strong arms were around her. She opened her eyes and looked up at whom was holding her. He had long black hair and pale skin. He had muscles that weren't too big and weren't too small. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants that had little stars on them. His mouth was slightly open, and he had a peaceful look on his face, giving him the look of innocence.

She thought back to whom else had a look of innocence and a pang of guilt went through her.

_Naruto…._

She never meant to hurt him, she loved him. She didn't want to leave him but she did and it hurt him. The look of betrayal on his face when she told him she was leaving him. The guilt was fresh in her mind since she had only broken his heart just over 24 hours ago…

_Flashback!_

_It was a sunny day that day. The birds were chirping and children were laughing, their parents calling out for them to be careful. The market was busy and the village was alive._

_A girl with brunette hair in a plait and a boy with blond hair were walking around the village, with their hands entwined, swinging back and forth, as they basked in the lovely sun. Since it was so hot, they were wearing loose clothing. The girl was wearing a white crop top and denim shorts, making the men drool at her toned legs with their girlfriends or wives hitting them for looking at another woman and the guy was wearing black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals and no t-shirt showing off his muscled chest to everyone in Konoha, making all the men jealous and the women shooting Tenten glares for having such a hot man._

_All in all, they were a pretty hot couple, and if they ever had kids, they would have great looks._

_The girl sighed, deep in thought and the guy looked down at her, a small frown on his face._

"_What's wrong Ten-chan?" the blonde asked his female companion_

_Tenten looked up at his face with wonder. He was a lovely person. So sweet and caring, he looked after her and genuinely worried for her whenever she was hurt. He was strong and handsome too. So why was she doing this to him?_

_Guilt slowly crept onto her face, as she looked away from his beautiful face and she stared at the ground._

"_Naruto-kun, let's go to one of the training grounds, I need to tell you something and no one can over hear us" she said quietly._

_A confused look appeared on Naruto's face but he nodded none the less_

_After walking towards training ground 38, where nobody was training, Tenten took a deep breath and let go of Naruto's hand. She walked forward, her back facing him and she wrapped her arms around her torso with her shoulders shaking. At this point Naruto was very worried and confused and got even more so, as sniffles started to come from the brown haired girl._

"_Ten-chan, what's wrong?" he asked walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She flinched and moved away from his hand. She then turned to face him, showing barely restrained tears in her eyes. Naruto was in shock as he saw her on the verge of crying and he didn't know what had upset her. He was also hurt that she moved away from his touch._

"_Ten-chan, please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird all week. Please, Ten-chan, tell me what's on your mind. You know I love you and I'll be by your side for whatever is worrying you" he said._

_At this, the tears she was trying to hold back, spilled forth in waterfalls, streaming down her face and filling her eyes with sorrow._

_Naruto did _not _like that at all. He moved forward to wrap her in a hug, but she moved back, putting a hand up in front of her, telling him to stop._

"_No" she choked out "No, no, no, no, no. Don't come any closer. Please"_

_Naruto took a step backwards in pain at her words and he grasped his chest as hurt and uneasiness settled there._

"_Ten-chan…." He whispered, hurt clear in his voice._

"_Don't. Don't call me Ten-chan. Don't tell me you love me. Don't tell me you'll be by my side, okay? Don't" she said shakily._

"_What…?" he asked confused._

_She lowered her hand and put it back around her waist. She then looked straight in his eyes with sorrow in her eyes, her tears had already stopped flowing but tear tracks were on her face._

"_Don't say all those things, okay? Because after this, I won't be calling you Naruto-kun or saiai or Naru-koi again. I won't be telling you I love you again and unless it's on a mission or if we end up being civil with each other after this, I _won't _be by your side. Naruto, do you understand me?" she said, truth and pain behind her words._

_Naruto's hand clenched in anger and betrayal, since she did not add any honorific to his name and she was telling him to do such things either._

"_No, I don't understand. What's going on Ten-ch- Tenten?" he inquired._

_Her beautiful hands fell to her sides, and with no emotion in her voice, said,_

"_Naruto, I'm breaking up with you"_

_So much betrayal and anger and _pain_ appeared in his eyes that moment, that she was forced to look away as she wiped her cheeks free of any stray tears and messed up the tear tracks._

"_What? Ten-cha-"_

_Her head snapped back towards him, pain in her eyes and her fingernails digging into her palms._

"_I told you not to call me that!" she shouted "And you heard me. I'm b-breaking up with you. We can still be friends of course but we can never date ever again"_

"_Tenten, what brought this on? Why are you doing this all of a sudden what abo-" he cut himself off, his eyes going cold and his voice laced with understanding._

"_You met someone else, didn't you" he accused._

_By the way her eyes dropped to the ground, he was right._

"_You wouldn't go for a complete stranger, or someone you met during the week, so he must be from Konoha 11. Who is it? Shikamaru? Kiba? Choji? Shino? No. Not any of them. One of the guys from your team then. Which one is it? Does the power of youth turn you on, or has the fate-believer caught your attention?" he asked going through all the boys from Konoha 11._

_When he said 'fate-believer', her shoulders stiffened a tiny bit, so small that a civilian or Genin or a Chunin couldn't see it but Naruto was a Jounin, so he saw it clearly._

_It dawned at him that moment and his eyes contained defeat._

"_Neji. It's Neji. I knew it. I knew it all along. And you told me there was nothing going on between you two! You told me that those rumours three years ago weren't true! You told me, you and Neji didn't have any feelings for each other! Have you been lying to my face the whole time we were together? Have you been cheating on me this whole time, when you said you were out tra-"_

_**Slap!**_

_Naruto's head was turned to the side, pushed from the force of the slap that left a stinging red mark on his cheek. When he turned his face back, Tenten was standing in front of him, her hand lowering down back to her sides._

"_Don't you dare. Don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you for almost three years, with Neji. Don't you dare. I was _not_ with Neji during that time I was training, I was with all the other girls from Konoha 11 as well as with Anko, Kurenai and Yugao. Those rumours three years ago were just that. Rumours. Nothing was going on. Until last week, me and Neji didn't have any feelings for each other but before then, we were just friends, teammates and partners. So don't you dare accuse me of being a cheat and a liar, because we both know that I'm not like that, and I have loved you for two years and ten months but lately, I haven't really felt any love for you; only like" she ranted, fury in her eyes._

_Naruto's eyes dulled a to just a normal blue and he nodded._

"_I know. I'm just angry right now" he said._

_It was quiet for a moment._

"_Will nothing change your mind?"_

_She shook her head no._

"_Then, I wish you good luck with Neji and I hope he makes you happy"_

"_Thank you"_

_She stepped forward and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against her head and they stayed like that for a while._

_All too soon-for him- she left his embrace and walked away, to go and embrace another man, leaving the heart-broken blond in training ground 38 where he lost his world and got defeated by love and loneliness consumed him._

_Flashback End!_

Tenten sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes burning, a sign that tears wanted to come forth to express her sadness. At the sound she made, the black haired man awoke, his eyes fluttering open and a yawn coming out of his mouth. He blinked multiple times and he looked down at her, a smile gracing his features as he saw her. She was a rare gem and he was lucky to have her. He leaned down and kissed her lips for a second, yet expressing so much love and admiration in such a small gesture.

He then leaned towards her ears and whispered,

"I love you"

The brown haired girl's breath hitched and as she snuggled closer to him, she replied,

"I love you too, saiai"

Though a small part of her, about 35%, was the part that refused to stop loving Naruto and that part said, no, _screamed_ that she was lying to herself but the 65% that loved Neji screamed back that she wasn't and that she was happy as she was.

Though she didn't know which one she wanted to believe

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading the second chapter of Leaving Me and I hope you enjoyed it so please R&R and wait for the next chapter that will come up soon. Also check up my other stories and R&R for them too  
**

**Thanks**

**Nosyniki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again with yet another chapter of Leaving Me! I'm so sorry, I've updated late, I had a lot going on, but tomorrow I'll hopefully have another chapter up.I hope that you like this chapter! Also check out all my other fanfics, maybe you'll like 'em! This will ****not ****be a NaruSaku fic.**

**Leaving Me**

**With Sakura….**

When Sakura woke up very early that morning, she felt that she should just pull the covers back over her head and go back to sleep. She shivered just knowing something terrible was going to happen today.

Ignoring her Inner self shouting at her to go back to sleep because it was too early, she took the covers off of her body and stood up, stretching and walking over to the window, to rip open the blinds to let the rising sunlight stream through her windows. As she did, she looked down at the empty streets of Konoha and frowned deeply.

Well, _almost_ empty.

A blonde haired, bloodied 18 year old was walking slowly through Konoha streets, with seemingly no life in his body and he just looked...

Defeated.

Sakura recoiled from the window in disbelief and horror.

That was _Naruto_.

What had possibly happened to make him be that way? Sakura looked back at the window and looked at the streets again only to find it empty. She blinked. She could swear that he was there only a second ago.

Inner Sakura was telling her that she didn't really see that and that and she was hallucinating things because of lack of sleep. She nodded, even though Inner Sakura was inside of her and she closed the blinds, climbed on her bed, pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

**Away from Sakura…..**

You see at the end of every month or when the whole of Konoha 11 and the sensei were in the village, they all gathered together and talk and go to places. They do this so that they don't fall out or forget each other, like most teams do whenever they move up rank or get older.

It was that day they were supposed to get together at training ground 7 at 3:00pm. Everyone had gone to the meetings, no matter what the circumstances and they were never _ever_ late. Not even Kakashi.

So imagine the surprise when Neji shows up thirty minutes late, Tenten arrives two hours late and Naruto doesn't show up at all. The rest of the rookies were just annoyed at the moment, just a tiny bit at Neji but they were really angry at Tenten and Naruto.

"Tenten, how unyouthful of you to come late!" her energetic, green clad former teammate shouted out.

"Yeah, Tenten. Also where is that baka-boyfriend of yours? I swear if he makes us wait another ten minutes, I will go straight to his apartment and drag his ass here!" Ino angrily exclaimed, pacing around, annoyed that she was missing out on her shopping/bonding time.

Tenten blinked and looked down at her feet.

"Um…" she said quietly.

Everyone looked at the suddenly nervous brunette.

"What is it Tenten" Sakura asked concerned about her long-time friend.

"Naruto and I well, we aren't really dating anymore. We broke up yesterday…" she said lowly, bringing her hands together and playing with her fingers.

Sakura took a step back, with her hand over her mouth.

'So that's why Naruto looked terrible this morning….'

Everyone else was either shocked, happy, or angry at this arrangement and Kurenai put her hand over her heart, Gai's eyes _bugged _out and Kakashi softly cursed. They had thought that the two would be together forever, and the Kurenai and Hinata had even admitted that they would love to see them get married.

"What do you mean you're not dating anymore? What the hell happened?" Ino shouted at her second best friend, in complete shock.

Tenten shot her a dirty look, feeling very annoyed and frustrated.

"What do you think I mean? I mean what I said. We're just not fitting together anymore and….. we couldn't possibly go on like that" she said going quiet at the last part.

"Not fitting together anymore? You were fitting together perfectly fine yesterday morning! Only a month ago you asked me to be your bridesmaid when you and Naruto got married because you were _certain _he was going to ask you to marry him this year!" Hinata surprisingly said with a frown on her face.

"I thought you loved him. He loves you and I bet he's heartbroken and that's why he isn't here now!" Sakura accused, crossing her arms and looking at the bun-haired girl with disappointment.

Tenten turned her head.

"You just said that I loved him. Keyword: Loved. That was the past, this is the present, and you need to grasp that I don't feel the same"

It was quiet for a moment and Tenten realised that most of what she said wasn't true. She did love him, even if it was just a bit, but it seemed she couldn't control what was coming out her mouth and lately, she had been saying the wrong things.

"I can't believe you Tenten. He gave you his everything and this is how you repay him?" Choji said with a frown.

Tenten's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You think I don't know that? I know that! I gave him my everything too, but lately my everything has been coming back to me and, I've realised that it _just isn't clicking anymore_. So _don't_ tell me that, because you don't know how I feel about this whole situation" 'And neither do I' she thought straight after speaking.

'I don't know what I'm feeling, so please don't judge me. I'm way too confused about it too' she thought as a sad look slipped onto her face.

It felt like two parts of her were battling against each other and her emotions were just going everywhere. She just wanted to get away from all of this and throw her weapons like she always did. She didn't want to see the disappointed looks of her peers and her senseis and she didn't want Naruto's devastated face in her mind, telling her what exactly she had done to him.

"I think I know enough to know that Naruto's hurting right now and we need to see him, while you sort out your feelings, because you sound confused, you troublesome woman" Shikamaru said, dropping his cigarette to the floor and putting it out under his foot, while muttering under his breath.

Mumbles of agreement sounded throughout the clearing, as everyone filed past the confused girl, with Neji going last giving her a smile and brushing her hand as he went past.

When everyone was gone, Tenten sighed. It was like Shikamaru read her mind. She dug around her kunai pouch and brought out two small scrolls. She swiped blood on them like Naruto taught her and her collection of weapons appeared on the floor.

'_Now, lets get a ten out of ten, for your reputation, for your name and for Naruto's birthday…'_

**With Naruto…**

The blond teenager awoke to the sound of banging on his door, and conversations going on outside his door. He stood up and brought a hand up to rub his eyes. He wondered why there were people at his apartment before he remembered what day it was. His eyes widened.

He might still be hurting over Tenten, but the others didn't need to know that. Without any hand signs, a kage bunshin appeared next to him, clean of any blood and dressed in an orange t-shirt and black shorts. The bunshin went to open the door as Naruto ran to his room to clean himself and dress in identical clothes. He could hear his bunshin talking to the others quietly as he stripped and used a small Suiton jutsu to cleanse him of any dirt or blood and tear streaks. He then used a Fuuton jutsu to dry himself as he opened his wardrobe to get some clothes.

Suddenly, his bunshin's memories came to him, because Kiba had slapped a hand on his back while talking about how he was there for him and the bunshin had dispelled. His eyes widened as his bedroom door slammed open and everyone was standing there….

Looking at his nude body…..

With him partially facing them showing his….package….

Silence.

Then screams and spurts of blood flew through the air as the girls either fainted or ogled his body with smiles on their faces.

Shouts from the guys were aimed at Naruto as they ran back to his living room dragging the girls with them.

Naruto groaned and his head dropped into his hands.

'_Well, at least I have more time to get ready as they try to wake up the girls' _he thought exasperated turning back to his wardrobe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you like this chapter and I'm so sorry that its so short.**

**Edit 7/09/13: I'm so sorry, for the slow updates, from now on I'll be updating this story every Wednesday and if you want to know when I'll be updating all my other fics, check out my profile for my schedule and vote for my poll. :) Sorry :'(**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm sorry. So very sorry. I haven't updated in like four months now, and I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. I always get mad at other writers because they haven't updated their fic and now, I haven't updated and you're all probably pissed.**

**Now, I realise I have made a mistake because I updated Going Away, instead of this.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Leaving Me**

Naruto sighed as he raked a hand through his hair in distress. His hand hesitated on the doorknob of his room door, because when it eventually opens, he will be faced with his friends, as concerned with his emotional state and…..thinking about his…..manly parts. Naruto snorted as he remembered the faces that his friends made when they saw him naked.

'_Serves them right for barging into my room with no permission'_

After a few more minutes of internal debate, he opened the door and stepped out of it, closing the door behind him. He sighed very subtly and looked at his friends who had pity in their eyes.

Suddenly, anger overcame him and he placed a hand up to stop any of them from speaking.

"No. Stop right there. I don't want your pity. I don't want your condolences. I don't want your fake reassurances. So stop. Just stop" he said, looking at each of them with coldness in his eyes.

Surprisingly, Ino was the only one without pity in her eyes and he was grateful for that and decided to smile at her. The other blonde smiled back at him and he turned back to his friends feeling slightly better. The rest of Konoha 12 had their faces devoid of emotion and he looked at each and every one of them, this time stopping at Neji who never had any emotion on his face from the moment he walked in.

As the two looked at each other, Neji's face still held no emotion and Naruto's face hardened as he wanted to glare at the boy, but he didn't want Tenten to get hate because of him being selfish.

"Naruto" Sakura said, trailing off before she sighed.

Kiba, deciding to be the spokesperson, stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We're here for you man. Hard times come and go but if you have friends, then you can get through them. So we're here for you, you can confide in us" he said suddenly showing maturity.

Naruto stared at Kiba in surprise due to his hidden wisdom. Ino coughed and walked forward and pushed Kiba's hand off of Naruto's shoulder.

"He practiced that before we got here" she said, glaring at Kiba.

Naruto stood silent for a while and they wondered if he was okay. Suddenly, he smiled and started laughing, so much that he had to bend over and hold his stomach. He laughed so much that tears formed in little pools in the corner of his eyes. He wasn't laughing and crying because of his pent-up emotions about his break-up with Tenten. He was crying due to the idiocy of it all.

Just the sheer, utter idiocy of everything.

* * *

Later on in the day, most of his friends had left but only two people had stayed. Ino and Neji. Ino because she felt he needed support and Neji because he needed to speak to him.

When Ino went to change, Neji and Naruto were left in a heated silence as the two men stared at each other in concealed distaste.

Naruto could remember years ago, back to the Chunin Exams when he had just met Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. Not Tenten, because he knew Tenten way before that. He vividly recalled beating Neji's ass and teaching him a lesson. He practically ripped him a new one and beat the stick out of his ass and made him change his mindset and see the world as he does now.

But, this is how he repays him. By hurting him in the worst way possible way by taking his girlfriend. He supposed it was only fair. Naruto took away his 'fate', Neji took away his life purpose.

"Sorry"

Naruto was brought out his trance by that one word. That one word. And it was that _one word_ that made him snap. In an instant, he was in Neji's face, his own face showing so much hate and fury. He gripped his shirt with one hand and had his nails digging into his right bicep with the other hand.

"Are you serious Neji? Sorry? That's all your _sorry_ ass can say to me? Even a "Didn't mean to" would have been less of a punch in the face. I practically made you who you are today and you are now making me question whether or not I should have saved you!" Naruto hissed in his face, his words going deep into Neji as he contemplated if he shouldn't be doing this.

"Naru-" the Hyuuga tried to speak, but Naruto just let go of him and pushed him towards the door, making him stumble a bit before catching himself.

"Just-just go Neji. Outside of occasional glances and missions, I don't feel like being associated with you anymore. But just because of this Hyuuga-san, I don't want you to treat Tenten any differently. Treat her with respect and don't judge her harshly if she does something wrong. Love her, you asshole and don't be cold to her, because I will cut you if you do and if you hurt her, just be ready to meet your father again" Naruto said before walking away from the stunned Hyuuga in his living room.

Slowly, Neji walked out of Naruto's apartment, shutting the door softly. It was then Ino stepped out from the room, in shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her eyes were half wide, and half narrowed, yet shock was shown in them clearly. She looked towards Naruto was sat in a chair in the kitchen, his chin in his hands.

Ino sighed before walking towards him and standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He looked at her for a while before he raised an eyebrow. She uncrossed her arms and placed one on her hip before pointing to his living room.

"Go sit there" she said bluntly.

He just looked at her before smiling and breaking into a low chuckle. Ino watched him get up from his chair and go to sit on one of the couches in his living room. She then turned around and started to open his cupboards, taking out all of his sake bottles and putting them on a tray before walking into the living room and sitting next to Naruto and placing the tray on the table in front of them.

She opened two bottles then passed one to Naruto who looked at her weirdly. She clinked her bottle with Naruto's and started to chug down the alcohol, not even waiting for Naruto to start his. After a few minutes, the male blonde sighed and started to pour the bitter sake down his throat.

And from there, they were in a drunken haze.

* * *

**Woo! Finally I have updated this story and I'm really sorry it has taken ages. It's short and I know and I'm sorry. This was supposed to come out yesterday, but I got confused and put out Going Away chapter 3 instead. It was purely incidental. It is currently 1:04am on Wednesday and I will update this at 4:35pm on Thursday because I have school : )**

**Thanks, Love and Kisses, R&R**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
